


Match Made Online

by deadcatgirl14 (Stacois)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacois/pseuds/deadcatgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee goes online to one of those dating sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made Online

**Author's Note:**

> This story is old, like really old. Just moving it from one website to another.

Gerard sat in the back of the bus on his laptop. He and Lyn-z decided that it was too difficult to  
be together, and she wanted to see different people. Reluctantly he had agreed. Gerard wanted to  
have someone to call his own so he tried everything, except for online dating. That was his last  
resort and it came to that. Frank had also sort of persuaded him to do it anyway. Gerard didnt trust  
it, but gave up his pride and tried it out anyway.  
He created his user name: Tiffa666. A Final Fantasy character, because that was all that he could  
think of, after having to watch his brother play it. He created his profile with MCR in the  
background and all that. He didn't put his name up or anything, because he didnt want all the fan  
girls to find him. Any way he didn't want a woman, it would remind him of Lyn-z. He wanted a guy. As  
soon as his profile was created he got instant message.

Tiffa666: Hello :)  
Coffeeallday: Hi  
Coffeallday: How are you?  
Tiffa666: Im fine  
Tiffa666: you?  
Coffeallday: bored  
Coffeeallday: I looked at your profile.  
Coffeallday: so you like mcr?  
Tiffa666: you wouldn't know  
Coffeeallday: you like them that much?  
Tiffa666: Yeah, and Smashing Pumkins  
Coffeeallday: me too  
Coffeeallday: I love anthrax too  
Tiffa666: my brother is a big Anthrax fan.  
Coffeeallday: my brother is a pumkins fan  
Tiffa666: what a coincidence  
Coffeeallday: are you into comics?  
Tiffa666: yeah i am  
Coffeeallday: yeah, because its written by Gerard

Tiffa666, I mean Gerard, wasn't going to tell Coffeeallday that he was part of MCR or that he writes  
The Umbrella Academy, or that he was Gerard Way. He didn't want this person to fall for him because  
they were a fan of his. He wanted someone to love him for who he was, and not his money and fame.

Coffeeallday: so what do you do for a living?  
Tiffa666: I travel and stuff  
Coffeeallday: I travel too  
Coffeeallday: where are you right now?  
Tiffa666: i'm going through Spingfield, Idaho  
Coffeeallday: That's strange, I am too

Gerard didn't know what to say. Things were becoming to akward and weird for him.

Tiffa666: What's your name?  
Coffeeallday: Mikey

Gerard got up from where he was sitting on the back of the bus, and walked to the front to where  
Mikey was sitting. Mikey was on his laptop also. And on the screen there was their whole  
conversation with an added Coffeeallday: What's yours? Gerard went back to his computer.

Tiffa666: You already know who I am :)  
Coffeeallday: I know who you are  
Coffeeallday: Gee  
Coffeeallday: And I love you very much  
Coffeeallday: And its more than just brotherly love  
Tiffa666: And I want you to come back here  
Tiffa666: We can do so much more when it isnt cyber

Mikey looked up from his computer to see Gerard waving to him. Mikey smiled, put the laptop away and  
moved to the back of the bus. Mikey couldnt move quick enough.


End file.
